new_generationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Galassa
Galassa is the origin of many mysterious and legends. Various tribes rule the land but are united by a council, held every two months. The natives of the harsh and unforgiven land are surprisingly friendly to outsiders as long as their laws and customs aren't disregarded or disrespected. Unfortunately, these customs and traditions vary among the indigenous tribes. Leading to the death of many explorers that wish to learn more about the region and its people. History The Federation With the harsh surrounding, many foreigners were dismayed from attempting to invade and claim the lands as their own. And those who weren't discouraged from the rough terrain would be by its people. Cause while the tribes and clans inside Galassa aren't all allied or friendly towards one another they have always managed to rally together to fend off a foreign invasion. Only to continue their own squabbling and feuds among each other. That would continue until the year 397 ADS. The eastern tribes and clans were pressured by the constant raids of the Fang country. Incursions of the Fang started to increase in volume and frequency, eventually making the majority of the Galassian tribes and clans hostile. Independent counter-attacks and raids were easily swept aside by the more organised and supplied military of the Fang. Sickened and angered by the Fang, the tribes and clans would form a federation. Thus forming the nation of Galassa. The Federation managed to push out the Fang's military and deal out some punishing blows. This would create a few years of peace and stability, in which the federation would be shaped further into a permanent political structure for the tribes and clans. When the Fang country launched once more raids and attacks on the eastern tribes and clans, the Galassian clans amassed a large force. The Galassian- Fang Punitive War begun. With various initial successes, the federation would surprise the Fang's military. Only the war ended within a few years as the supply lines of the Federation were under constant attack and the previous momentum became lost. Thus a peace treaty was signed without a clear outcome who had won the war. Galassian Military The military of the Mountain country is made up of what the various tribes and clans can field. These exist out of levies or retinues of the clans. The quality of the levees and retinue are large as many of the population don't have the necessary wealth to purchase good quality armour or weapons. Their main strength lies in conducting guerrilla warfare tactics in their own land to harras and drive out invaders. The lack of horses and the rough terrain in the country has also seen to it that the tribes and clans aren't practitioners of cavalry. Even while the clans and tribes have their own shinobi practitioners, these aren't on the same level and discipline as that of many other countries. No organised branch of intelligence is either present within the Galassian forces. Demographics Population The population of Galassa is divided among various tribes and clans that inhabit the region. There are various settlements that can be considered cities but these are simply the domain of some of the most powerful clans and tribes. Currently, Kuri is the national capital, where the Federation hosts its meetings. Traditions and customs vary heavily among the tribes and clans of the region. This has led to many difficulties for foreigners to understand and establish a long-standing diplomatic relation with the Federation or its tribes and clans. Language The main and only language that is being used in the Fang country is Taika. Though most denizens of the country are unable to read or write. The majority of the nobility have been able to learn how to write or read. Religion There is no religion that unifies the country's clans and tribes. Many of the tribes and clans have a faith that is closely tied to nature worship, sharing some similarities with the nomads of the Lightning country. But others have a more ancestor focused faith that seems to be less focused on nature worship. Surprisingly, however, little religious conflicts have existed within the known history of the tribes and clans of the region. Political Structure The political structure within Galassa is simple and complex at the same time. There is no central figure head that leads the Federation, making the tribes and clans equal to each other in a formal sense. However, power struggles and rivalries exist within the Federation as one faction tries to make the other succumb. United as they might appear to foreigners, there are still various feuds and conflicts ongoing between tribes and clans. Only thanks to the Federation's combined effort and simple laws, none of these conflicts and power struggles have weakened or destroyed the foundation of the tribal Galassian government. Category:Taika Category:Country